eotufandomcom-20200213-history
D'Yiena
D'Yiena, or D'Yie, is a member of the alien species known as Arachnoids. Taken from a colony on a backwater planet, she was experimented on by the Kamenos, but joined with the Crew of the Raven, and became the medical officer... as well as a love interest to the captain, Max Levins. Characteristics *'Name': D’Yiena (D’Yie for short), diane(human disgiuse name) *'Species': Arachnoid *'Age': 16 (5 years chronologically) *'Hair': Black with red streak (in human form) *'Eyes': Red *'Likes': weaving, bondage, being dominant with Max (although she likes it more when he takes charge), knitting and sewing, tying Max up from time to time, experimenting on Miley with her bondage *'Dislikes': Max getting hurt, being seen or labeled as a monster, distrust, silverfish, maggots, other ‘prettier’ girls hitting on Max *'Family': Unknown (J’ymper - sister) Appearance Casual Normal form: She looks human like but her body resembles that of a spider. She has a curvy body with F size breast. She has sharp claws on her hands and feet, she has four spider like legs coming out of her back. Her color resembles that of a black widow, her body is mostly black but her nails, the ends of her back legs, and a triangle pattern on her back going up and covering her head are red. She has four eyes, two big ones and two smaller ones above them. Spider form: She can take the form of a giant spider, her pattern stays the same but her arms and legs become spider legs. SIG Her SIG suit matches her normal patterns and glass is red. She can also still use her back legs while in the suit Human Disguise In her human disguise, she is a tall, beautiful teenage girl with a slender figure, long black hair with streaks of red and red pupils. She usually wears a black and red leather jacket and tight leather pants with a black tube top Background D’Yiena is part of a cluster of Arachnoid eggs that found their way on a jungle-based planet filled with hostile predators and even more hostile sapien lifeforms. Due to the predators, she was the only hatchling to survive the onslaught, while a few scattered and became territorial, all for one that clung to D’Yiena’s side: a petite Jumper-class Arachnoid named J’Ymper. The two worked together to survive the harsh environment that their eggs had been scattered on the solar winds. J’Ymper had an advantage of agility, powerful jumping legs, as well as agility, but D’Yiena had all the advantages of strength, speed, agility, venom, and her silk. They had managed nonstop, becoming an unstoppable predatory force on the jungle planet. Though J’Ymper managed to keep D’Yie in check; her sweetness helping to balance out her sister’s loner nature. Though one day, they came across the first natives of the planet, and attempted to make contact. This also gave D’Yie the perfect chance to put a special talent to use: sewing. She had made her and J’Ymper dresses allowing them to look more civilized for the people, as they greeted them. However, their spider-like bodies caused the locals to believe they were demons and attempt to hunt them down and kill them. From that point on, D’Yiena knew that she and her sister were on their own. Then one day, a small child was found hurt in the forest, with D’Yie wanting to let her die. But J’Ymper wouldn’t let it happen, as she hopped down to help the child. However, a hunting party had set the girl as bait, and scarred J’Ymper’s back, ruining her pattern. They almost killed her, if not for D’Yiena coming in, and killing them with her venom. She easily patched her sister’s back, and glared at the now scared and alone girl, about to kill her. When suddenly, a white light shined above them, taking her, J’Ymper, and the girl with them. Once they were aboard, they were stripped down and separated, with D’Yiena never able to see her sister again. From then on, it was endless upon endless of brutal and torturous experiments done on her. But she managed to live through it, but all it did was make her bitter on the inside and more distrustful of other sentient beings other than her own kind. Then one day, the Kamenos put another lifeform in her cell, as she hid in the shadows, hearing something about a breeding experiment. The very thought of them using her like a breeding cattle infuriated her, as she webbed and pounced on the being, preparing to gut him in front of the viewfinder for them to show she wasn’t the one to be dominated. However, she stopped, as she saw the being wasn’t afraid of her once he calmed down, but rather… he seemed to blush. This earned a lot of confusion for the young Arachnoid, as she pulled him up, and then kicked him down, using her foot to pin him down, looking down upon him, as she interrogated on his attitude. The being gave her his name, Max Levins, as she gave him hers. The Kamenos were observing if she would eat him… or mate with him. But seeing as how they treated her as an animal with little to no kindness, it may have been the first choice. Wanting to confirm if he was bad, like she thought other non-Arachnoid species were to her, she put him in a little test. But Max’s kind personality (as well as his fascination with spiders… and added leg fetish for her legs and Spider leg arms) seemed to win her over. The Kamenos, dissatisfied with the results, dragged Max away, even when D’Yie was fighting back to help him. That day forward, both Max and D’Yie formed a bond of friendship that would help then through for what would soon to come. Even when they were separated, she felt more alone, wanting to be with Max again. After a month had passed aboard the ship, the crew had been through experimentation to experimentation, until the Kamenos took Ellie and Miley for one final experiment. Before anything could be done, a new prisoner/labrat had been brought in. a little fourteen year old girl… whose body looked like an encased universe all over her from hair to toe. The Kamenos had caught a Celestian: a species of alien that was rumored to alter physical and dimensional reality around them. That was their biggest mistake ever. The being managed to freeze the guards in place, and was casually walking away from the cells. But Max managed to reach out to the girl and ask for her help. She decided to do so, as she found them rather interesting to be around. Freeing not just Max, Bobbie, and all the other prisoners in their section that had survived escaped along with them and proceeded to take the Raven back to get out of there. Max eventually came to D’yie cell and set her free, she hugged him in joy. Afterwards they went sear for j’ymper until they finally found her and got ready to leave But first they had to rescue Ellie and Miley who were still being experimented on. However, once they made their way, they found the lab was destroyed, and in the room was a girl made of flames, and an eight foot red-furred beast-like being, about to tear up the place. But before the two could make a move or the Red Beast could attack, Singularity swished her hand in front of them like a paint brush, and suddenly the two being reverted into a confused and scared Ellie and an exhausted Miley who fainted in Robbie’s arms. After escaping the ship aboard the Raven, as well as discovering Miley and Ellie’s new abilities, they and the alien passengers decided what to do next. Max offered to help the aliens return to their homes, but they each sadly replied they had no home, as they were either orphans made by the New Order or the Kamenos had killed their parents in their experiments. That was when Max offered them all to join the crew to help them. Once the decision is made, Kuro reported that they had received a message that was left on Aegis 7… and made by Isaac. Once they realize that the Falcon had left this space to uncharted space to stop the Creators’ attempts to wipe out humanity, Max made it a new mission to go and stop them as well, helping Isaac in the process. At that moment, D’Yie voted herself as the ship’s new medical officer… much to most of the crew’s fears knowing what her bondage techniques would yield upon them should they ever get sick. Personality Most of D’Yie's personality seems to be determined by her bad experiences with other races including that of the Kamenos. Because of this, she initially hated other beings, and believed them all to be hypocrites. D’Yiena was convinced that, at heart, other lifeforms aside from the Arachnoids were mean-spirited creatures and that any form of kindness was simply a "mask" they wore. While she believed this to be true of Max as well, she was shocked to find out his kindness was genuine. This changed her outlook significantly, though it did not completely change her. Despite this, D’Yiena is still a cynical person at heart, such as when she believed that, as a male, Max would inevitably pounce on her and ravage her (though she’ll still have the reins in that). One of the biggest impacts her past had on her is that D’Yie greatly dislikes any form of dishonesty. No matter how ugly the truth is, D’Yie would still prefer it over pleasant lies. This is demonstrated when she managed to goad Miley into admitting she hates her. D’Yie was actually happy with this, despite Miley standing up for her to Ellie earlier. D’Yie told Miley that if she dislikes her (D’Yie) than she should do so openly. One way to make her genuinely angry is to mock her history and motivations. She seems to have somewhat sadistic nature, judging how she delighted in wrapping her webbing around her enemies. She also enjoyed torturing Miley in sexually suggestive ways after Miley broke down D’Yie 's personality and history and mocked it. In a much minor degree, D’Yie also enjoys riling people up, frequently purposefully saying the right thing to make them angry. She has a very easy target with both Miley and Ellie, due to their mutual dislike for her. Notwithstanding her unsettling appearance, D’Yie possesses a very seductive personality and consistently demonstrates far more confidence and experience in her efforts to woo Max than her fellow tenants. Likewise, D’Yie is the most openly perverted, and the one who most openly enjoys (accidental) perversity on Kimhito's part.1 From what is shown, D’Yie greatly enjoys domination and bondage, getting a great kick from tying her victims up in her own webbing, both sexually and non-sexually. She is also a skilled Dominatrix, as she was capable of turning Miley into her personal sex toy. She also mentioned that she considers both Max and Miley her "toys". However, dealing with both Gloop, Papi, and Nonna in the others' absence proved to be too exhausting even for her. She is also revealed to be somewhat obsessive about perfecting her bondage technique, which annoys most of the other girls or guys (except Gloop, who cannot be bound, and Miley, who rather shamefully enjoys it) to varying degrees, though she seems to have exempted Max from being webbed up in this fashion. However, she seems to include every girl who lives aboard the Raven or is a possible rival as fair game, a fact that has Ellie more than a little scared of her. She is implied to be somewhat lazy, and can frequently be seen slacking off, even when she’s in the medical center However, even despite her sinister traits, it is clear D’Yie 's the most mature of all the crewmembers, and can quickly discard her playful attitude and become very serious if the situation calls for it. Ironically, despite being built like a dangerous predator, D’Yie has great self-restraint, and Max even noted that she's the only member of the ship who has never genuinely harmed or endangered him, even by accident, which caused to her to become embarassed. It is also shown that she cares deeply for Max. Despite all this, according to Miley, D’Yie's personality is merely a façade she puts up. D’Yie pretends to be uncaring, while in reality she is afraid of being rejected again for her features, and that she is very self-conscious about her appearance. D’Yie 's angry reaction implies that there is some truth to those words. It's unknown how much D’Yie 's personality differed before her bad experiences, if at all, but considering she seemed to wear more conservative clothing back then it suggests she may have changed a lot. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Agility': She possesses incredible speed. She is capable of moving from the floor of a warehouse to the ceiling in seconds, despite carrying someone with them. She's also fast without anyone noticing. They are also capable of tying up multiple people in their silk before they even had time to react. They are even fast enough to dodge bullets. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Her reflexes are so good, that combined with their speed, she is able to dodge a sniper rifle bullet. *'Superhuman Strength: '''She stronger then an average human, able to rip a metal door off its hinges *'Extra Arms': On her back, she has four arms that can retract out via will. *'Thread Spinning': Arachnoids are capable of spinning very fine silk webs. The silk's strength is questionable, on one hand, suggesting it is not as strong as its animal counterpart. On the other hand, it is capable of lifting heavy beings. And several thin, invisible strands were able to support a child's weight. *'Spider Silk': The silk that an Arachnoid produces has a wide variety of applications. Aside from using it to tie people up, they can detect its vibrations to listen in on conversations and use it to make their own clothes. It is apparently also very valuable, as the director was capable of making money off of it. *'Spider Transformation''' *'Venom': Her fangs, finger and toenails are laced with venom which she can use at will. *'Human transformation: '''thanks to singularity, d’yiena can now change into a human at will in order to hide her arachnoid form since most species fear the archnoids Skills *'Medial Knowledge''' *'Sewing' Equipment *'SIG Suit' Relationships D'Yiena's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Cherami Leigh Navigation Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Crew of the Raven Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Max's Love Interests Category:Arachnoids